


Until the End

by KnittingNepeta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Cheating, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, others added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittingNepeta/pseuds/KnittingNepeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara was abused by her 'father' while trying to escape.  She wanted the attention of the star football player Rufioh Nitram.  Rufioh was with Horrus Zahhak.  She was considered a slut and had to deal with constant bullying by Meenah Pexies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Damara was curled up in her room after the recent session with her ‘father’ Doc. Scratch. He was seen as the perfect father and host around others. He put on a smile and had her stand next to him at parties. She was nothing but an object to look at she was not to speak unless she was spoken to. Sometimes he would let guests take her to a back room and let them have their way with her. She was known as the slut of high school because she has seen sex as something to just be given away. She had been used so many times she didn’t see who she would save it for. She grabbed her razor from under her bed and slit her thigh. She sighed at the pain of the blade cutting her skin and smiled at the blood that dripped down her thigh. She grabbed a paper towel from the roll she had under her bed. She pressed it over the cut sighing. She wondered if he knew she did this. He had to know he knew everything that went on in this house. She wish she had died when she was born then she wouldn’t have to deal with this perverted old man. She was left on his door step when she was a baby and was raised to be a proper young lady. She knew how to talk perfectly and never made a fool of herself in front of others. She learned before that it was a bad idea to upset Doc. Scratch it had led her to be hospitalized. She never acted up again when there were people around. The clock in the living room chimed clamming it was time for tea. Damara walked to the kitchen and put a pot of tea on sighing. Once the tea was done she poured two cups of tea and put them on a tray. She carried the tray to the tea room quietly. Once she was in the room she set the tray on the table in front of Doc. Scratch. She sat across from him fighting the urge to knock the tray off the table. She wanted to punch him in his smug face but she restrained herself. Doc. Scratch took his cup and sipped smiling at her. Damara smiled daintily forcing the smile so he wouldn’t know anything was wrong. She sipped her tea holding in a glare she wanted to shoot at him. After tea she went to bed after letting her hair down and laying on the bed. Tomorrow she had school and she would be free from Doc. Scratch for a little bit. She was excited for it even though she was called a whore.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara goes to school where she gets a treat from her oldest friend.

You walk into school you can feel everyone staring, you hate it, they are all vultures waiting to attack you once you're down and that is all they are. As you walk among the vultures you spy one little bird that stands out from the rest at his locker. This guy was different from the rest, you actually talked to him nicely, most of the time, but even when you were mean you were joking around he was the only one that made you smile and genuinely nice to you. You felt all your troubles melt away as you forgot the depressing life around you as his aura pushed it all back, he turned to you. That great white smile on his face and those dark brown eyes always shining with delight made the time with him worth it, you smiled back as you smoothed your skirt and trotted up to him. "Hey doll how are you today?" You nodded, "I am good Rufioh." He was tall compared to you and very well built, of course he had to be since he's on the football team. He smiled, "I got something for you doll." He opened his locker and pulled out a box and put it in front of you. You look down and he has gotten you your favorite treat, Pocky! You feel yourself grin from ear to ear and take it gently out of his hands and see he has gotten chocolate flavor, your favorite, you look at him. "Is this really for me?" You saw him nod. "Yeah doll I heard you mention one time that you watch anime and I'm a fan myself....so I got you this." You look down at the box this is awesome, you get to eat Pocky for the first time! " Thank you so much Rufioh this is amazing...do...you wanna share some since you did get it for me." He shakes his head, "No doll it's for you enjoy it!" You smile as you hear the minute bell ring to get to class, Rufioh looks at you and sighs, "Well I gotta get going doll I'll see you at lunch bye!" You stop him and give him a hug before he leaves and he wraps his strong arms around you and give you a gentle hug as he makes his way to class. You sigh happily as you start to walk as you put the pocky in your back pack, maybe today you would actually head to class, you walk when suddenly that's when you see her walking down the hall, Meenah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my friend Tristin. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading OuO.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah shows Damara who is boss.

Damara’s smile faded as she saw Meenah Peixes and her ‘gillfrond’ Aranea Serket walking towards her. Meenah saw it her job to make Damara’s life more of a hell then it already was. Meenah smiled at her as she walked past her. As she walked past she shoved Damara into the lockers omitting an oof from the girl. Aranea hit Meenah on the shoulder frowning. She didn’t like it when Meenah picked on others. Damara headed to class trying to ignore the whispers of skank, whore, slut, and hoe around her. So what she had slept with a few people why would that matter to them. She had been raped more than once, what is the point of keeping sex special? Once she got into class she got her sketch book out and started to draw Serena from Sailor Moon. She didn’t really care about what the teacher was saying. Class was boring not like she did her homework or class work anyway. It got her beat because she had poor grades. She finished her doodle it looked pretty good since she took art classes. The teacher called her name for the answer which she gave out correctly. She may have been doodling but she couldn’t block out Mr. Noir’s voice he was so loud and obnoxious. The bell rung and Damara put her books back in her book bag. She headed out of the class room before everyone else she didn’t want to hear more whispers of how she is a whore. She saw Rufioh faking a smile around his boyfriend Horrus. Why was he even with him if he made him uncomfortable? He was her closest friend she couldn’t just tell him to break up with him and be with her. She wasn’t paying attention as she walked through the hall and was slammed into the locker by Meenah. Damara glared at Meenah she would fight back but she didn’t want to get suspended and get beat for causing trouble in school.   
“)(-EY GILL, )(OW YOU DOIN?” Meenah pretty much yelled.  
“What do you want? Just leave me alone.” Damara said.  
“Where you goin?”  
“Just leave me alone I want to get to my next class.”  
“What’s wrong gill don’t wanna talk with your friend.”  
“You are not my friend now please go away.”  
“Not gonna happen you little slut.”  
“I am not a slut.”  
“You have slept with most of the guys in this school.”  
“Just because you have only slept with one person don’t tease me because you can’t get laid.”  
“What did you say to me you little bitch.” She sneered.  
Meenah grabbed Damara by the throat and slammed her head into the locker. She then punched Damara in the gut causing her to fall to the ground. She stomped on Damara’s sides until Aranea pulled her off saying it was enough. Meenah kicked her one last time before she headed off to her next class. Damara got up and shakily limped to her next class. She knew she was going to be late but she couldn’t find it in her heart to care. There were new bruises to go with her old ones. Now she was going to try and hide this from Doc. Scratch. She got into her class and sat down in her desk looking down. How was she going to hide this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter we are working hard to do a chapter a day. Please continue to read. Thank you OuO.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara deals with daddy dearest.

Damara sighed as she walked up to the door she hated this place called "home". She could just turn around now and run....run away from all this....but it would be of no use, she knew he would find her and give her unbearable beatings. It wasn't worth it as she walked inside and saw her "father" greeting her with a smile she knew was fake. Doc Scratch then spoke, "How was your day Damara?". Damara put on the cheapest smile she could muster up and spoke, "It was fine thank you." He nodded as she started to go past him but he saw the bruises. Damara tried to hurry past but it was too late as he called her out. "Damara...what are you doing with bruises on you?" Damara tensed as she gave a cheesy smile, "What are you talking about Father?" He glares at Damara but with a smile on his face and points to the bruises, "This darling." Damara rolls her eyes as she sighs, "I fell down the stairs father." He gives a threating glare to her. "Damara I know that's not what happened, please tell me the truth." "I swear I'm telling the truth Father!" She says impatiently as she starts to walk away. He grabs her wrist and pulls her back. "You're not leaving young lady until you tell me what happened." Damara's voice raises a little under a yell. "I'm telling you that's it I fell down the stairs!" "Damara don't give me that sass tell me what happened...." His glare turned deadly, "Or else." She finally had it and she screamed. "MEENAH THE BITCH AT SCHOOL DID IT OKA SHE'S BEEN BEATING ME UP FOR A WHILE AND THIS IS WHERE I GOT THEM FROM NOT LIKE YOU-" It cuts off there with a slap to the face from her "father" leaving a red hand print on her face. "Room. Now." She didn't say another word as she heads upstairs to her room. Damara quietly shut her door and laid on her bed and cried. She hated her life, why did things like this always happen? She gets raped, abuse, talked about, and beaten up she felt like she was being punished. What had she done wrong? She let her long dark brown hair out of its tight bun. She set her red chopsticks on the table by her bed and looked at the bruises on her pale skin. They were going to be painful tomorrow. She changed into a pair of green pajamas. She laid down on bed again and cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. I promise we will try to make them longer. Thank you for reading. I love you all <3\. OuO


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara and Rufioh have some fun.

               Damara woke up and winced as she sat up.  She changed into her green skirt and green shirt.  She put her hair up in its normal bun and headed down stairs for breakfast.  There was a note on the table from Doc Scratch telling her that he would go talk to the principle about the bullying.  I sighed and threw the note away.  How many times has he done this now, it doesn’t do anything.  From her pocket there was the Sailor Moon theme song that meant Rufioh was texting her.  She pulled her phone out smiling which soon faded once she saw the text.  He wanted to see her after school she knew what that meant.  He needed to relieve some stress from Horuss.  Why didn’t he just dump him?  This would be the third time this month.  Even though she flirted with Horuss sometimes she could see why, he was a little over bearing.  He also had weird horse play fetishes not that she was complaining.  They were amazing and that horse dildo he had felt amazing.  Damara giggled as she thought these thoughts she would have to get with Horuss sometime soon.  She texted Rufioh that she would see him after school and headed off to the hell hole.  She entered the school keeping her head down as she walked.  She was still sore she didn’t want to attract any unneeded attention.  She wasn’t fully paying attention and ran into something broad and hard.  She would have fallen had a strong arm not wrapped around her waist.  She looked up and there was Horuss smiling his creepy smile.  Damara gave him a small smile trying not to wince as his arm hit some of her bruises.  He was bending over her holding onto her waist.  She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck a little scared to fall.

               “8==D < hello Damara.”  He said

               “Hello Horuss, how are you?”  I asked

               “8==D < I am good.”

               “Give me a STRONG kiss.”

               “8==D < Damara you know I cannot do that.”

               “You have done more than that.  You and your toy.”

               “8==D < s-stop that”

               “Oh but it felt so good.”

               “8==D < D-damara”

               “Just one kiss?”  She asked.

               “8==D < ok just one kiss.” He said

               Horuss leaned down and kissed Damara softly then quickly pulled back.  Damara patted his cheek then headed off to class.  She giggled as she walked to class causing a few weird looks.  She sat in her desk and pulled out a Code Name Sailor V manga.  She normally ignored the teachers anyway but she still did well in class.  She was asked a question that she answered easily because she was listening even though she was reading.  The day went by quickly with a lot of drawing and reading.  She was also thinking of the night she would have with Rufioh.  He was better than Horuss, he knew how to hit all the right spots.  He was amazing in bed and it made Damara want more.  She giggled again thinking about how great tonight will be.  She waited by Rufioh’s locker waiting for him to get back.  Maybe they could watch some anime before they got down to business.  Rufioh came quickly and picked her up spinning her around.  She giggled and hugged him tightly.  They headed off to Damara’s house since Doc Scratch would be gone for a little bit.  She sat on the couch putting in Pokemon since she knew Rufioh loved it.  Him and his brother Tavros loved to play Pokemon.  She laid her head on his shoulder as he sat next to her.  He wrapped his arm around her smiling his amazing smile.  He could have any girl or boy he wanted, why did he have to choose Horuss?  Why couldn’t he have chosen her?  She loved him so much but she could never tell him that.  She wondered if he knew.  She peeked up at him and smiled.  He didn’t see it he was too engrossed in Pokemon.  She sat up and pulled her hair out of her bun it curled and waved around her face.  She pulled her shirt off and sat on his lap.  She kissed him causing him to lose focus on Pokemon.  He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed back.  He pulled her close and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  She pulled his shirt off breaking the kiss.  He took her bra off looking over her body.  She would blush had he not done this every time they did this.  Also she was comfortable in her own skin to where this type of attention didn’t make her blush.  He touched some of her bruises that she always seemed to be covered in.  He stopped asking about it when he knew he wouldn’t get a truthful answer.  He traced a scar that ran across her thighs as he pulled off her skirt.  He picked her up and carried her up to her room.  He gently laid her on her bed and pulled his pants and boxers off.  He pulled her panties off smiling at how beautiful she is.  He ran his hands down her sides gently.  She shivered as his hands brushed her sides.  Damara pulled him down for a kiss as he leaned over her his knees between her legs.  He sighed happily as he slid his bulge into her hole.  He loved the way she felt around him.  He started to thrust slowly listening to Damara sigh his name.  He started to thrust faster and she started to moan as she pulled him down for a kiss.  He kissed her fighting her tongue for dominance which he always lost.  Damara knew how to use her tongue she was a great kisser.  He thrust faster causing her to moan louder into the kiss as his thrust became deeper hitting the one spot in her that made her see starts.  He loved listening to the sound of her moans they were so much better than the deep moans of Horuss.  He wish he could admit to her how much he loved her.  He loved her body, her hair as it framed her face, he loved that she also loved anime, he loved her voice, and he loved the way she felt around him.  He loves everything about her.  She moaned and wiggled under him as he trust deep into her.  He smiled as she released him coming deep inside her.  He pulled out of her and laid next to her.  She yawned and fell asleep she always did this after he slept with her.  He covered her up and pulled his clothes on.  He knew he would have to leave soon but he wanted to enjoy this time with her.  How he just wanted to tell her how much he loved her.  But he was stuck with Horuss.  He couldn’t believe he was falling for his best friend but he was.  He laid next to her and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It was slightly NSFW I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff

     Damara woke up before Rufioh and smiled. She loved him so much it made her heart hurt knowing he probably only liked her for sex. She cuddled close to him smiling as she breathed in his musky scent. She knew she would have to wake him up soon before her 'father' returned. He wouldn't have to leave but he couldn't be naked. Damara loved the way his body felt against hers it made her feel safe in his arms. She kissed his cheek and slipped from under his arms and put her clothes back on. She went to the kitchen and made some tea and some ham sandwiches. She always did this after they had finished having sex. Once she was done she woke Rufioh up and handed him his clothes. Then, they headed to the kitchen and sat at the table enjoying each others company. Rufioh always liked it when Damara had her hair down. It framed her face and made her look more beautiful. Of course he never told her that but he had a feeling that she knew. Once they finished their tea and sandwiches they went to the living room to watch some anime. Damara put on Sailor moon because it was her favorite. When Rufioh left Damara put her hair back into it's normal bun and sat at her desk. Why couldn't he love her like she loved him? She took her blade from it's drawer and slid it across her thigh. She loved the sting of the blade cutting through layers of skin. She loved watching the blood well up on the surface. It was just so relaxing. She knew her 'father' would be home late so she made a nice chicken dinner and left him a plate on the table. She then went to her room and laid on her bed. She stared at the wall thinking of her life and how it got to this point. She fell asleep thinking about trying to run away again. Hours later Doc. Scratch return and went to Damara's room to check on her. He noticed she had fallen asleep in her normal clothes. He changed her into her pajamas noting the new cut on her leg as he did so. He then laid her back in bed and kissed her cheek. He left the room shutting her door behind him. He would have a talk with her tomorrow about cutting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how let this is I have been going through some stuff and my partner who was helping me write this quit. So I will try to do a chapter a day but yeah I might not be able to.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight of Damara's relationship with Doc. Scratch

     Damara woke up a little confused. She was sure she had went to bed in her uniform. Her father must have changed her while she was asleep. What a creep. She showered and put her uniform on sighing. He was going to talk to her about cutting again. It isn't like he would find her blade anyway. She had it hidden to where no one but her would know. It was hidden in plan sight. She walked into the kitchen where her father was waiting for her. He sat with a plate of french toast in front of him. He knew how much she loved them that is why he only made them when she was in trouble. He was wasting his time telling her not to cut because she didn't plan to listen to him. He knew he couldn't really make her stop. She would admit that she is a little scared of him. He could kill her easily if he wanted to. He was the leader of the felt gang. He motioned for her to sit she hesitated for a moment before she sat down. He gave her a stern look that she knew she was in trouble.  
     "Damara, have we not talked about the cutting?" He asked.  
     "We have." She replied  
     "Why do you continue to do it?"  
     "It makes me feel better, it distracts me from other pains in my life, and I am addicted to the feeling of the blade going across my skin."  
     "Damara, you have to stop."  
     "Fuck you, you aren't my real dad." Damara said.  
     She instantly regretted saying that. He stood up and smacked her across the face causing her to fall out of the chair. He kicked her in the gut calling her an ungrateful little bitch. He called her a whore as he beat her. Once he was done he told her to get out of his sight. She limped to her room to grab her stuff then left. How would she explain this to Rufioh. He would be worried. He always gets worried when she was bruised and beaten. He would tell her she could move in with him but she would never be free from Doc. Scratch. He was just training her to be under a new leader once he passes. Damara sighed and walked into school trying to hide the pain she is in. She ran into someone someone who looked like her. It was so strange. Who was this strange girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty proud of this chapter. I am going to try and make them longer but I have two stories I am working on and another fanfiction. Who is the girl you think she ran into?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara runs into a girl who looks strangly like her and can't get her off her mind.

Damara stared at the girl for a long moment before she was dragged off by the boy beside her. Damara sighed and shook her head she was going crazy. She really did not feel like being here right now. Maybe she could skip, no she couldn't skip they would call Doc. Scratch and she didn't need to be beaten again today. Damara saw Rufioh and Horuss talking to Meenah and Aranea. She frowned knowing she wouldn't be able to have Rufioh to cheer her up and she wouldn't be able to toy with Horuss. She slipped by them trying hard not to be noticed, she did not want to deal with Meenah this morning. She was already in a lot of pain she didn't need any added to it. She went into her class and sat in her seat she wasn't normally here this early but she did not want to stay in the house when Doc. Scratch was angry. Porrim was here with her sister Kanaya and her sisters girlfriend Rose. They were talking about fashion and crafts they like. Damara wondered what it would be like to have a normal family. To have a mom and dad who loved her and a little sister to look after. The female she saw this morning popped into her head. Her brown eyes were so much like Damara's. Her hair was like Damara's as well only hers was long and curly. She had the same facial shape as Damara. It was like they could be twins if it were for the fact that the girl had freckles and sun tanned skin. Damara was pale with no freckles. Damara sighed again and started to doodle on her notebook she was bored waiting for class to start. She saw Kankri come in and smiled she found her target hoping that Porrim would stay distracted by Rose and Kanya. Damara stood up and walked over to Kankri's desk leaning over it so her face was close to his.  
"D-damara w-hat are you doing?" Kankri asked shooting a look at Porrim.  
"Can't I say hello to an old friend." Damara purred  
"What do you want? You don't normally talk to me?"   
"Awww I am hurt I can't just say hello with out strings being attatched."  
"I'm sorry did I trigger you in any way."  
"You did and maybe you could make it up to me with a kiss."  
"D-damara I-I c-can't do that in class or any other time."  
"After school you could come to my house and we could have some fun."  
"N-no thank you."  
"Why not?"  
"Porrim told me to stay away from you."  
"Damara, stop bothering Kanny."  
"Porrim don't call me that I am not a little kid any more."  
"I am not bothering him we are just having a friendly conversation."  
"I said get away from him."  
"Fine." Damara huffed and walked back to her seat.  
Porrim went back to talking to Kanaya and Rose shooting glares at Damara. She wasn't well liked by her peers. Latula talked to her some times but she was often with her boyfriend Mituna who she wouldn't let Damara close to. She had a mentally handicapped boyfriend and a blind little sister. Her boyfriend was always being hit on or teased by Cronus. Even Damara wouldn't have anything to do with Cronus he was to needy. She didn't do needy they get to attached. There was only one person she wanted but he was taken. He was the one who made her heart beat faster. He made her body ache for his touch. He makes her flustered and feel loved. He made her feel like a person and not a sex object. Damara didn't notice class had started until the teacher told her to pay attention. She wanted to flip him off but she did not want to get in trouble right now she couldn't handle another beating. She might not be able to come to school if she does. Damara was really smart but she only got poor grades to piss off her father. She thought of the girl again she wanted to talk to her and maybe get her name. She just felt a pull to get to know that girl. The boy with her looked a little like Mituna maybe he was his brother. He had the same eyes as him. One blue the other is green. He had a lisp and looked like he didn't get enough sleep. Damara decided to make that her goal. She would find out more about that girl if it was the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for my bad story telling skills but I am trying. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara's secret is out putting her sister she never knew she had and her love in trouble.

It was lunch time when Damara saw the girl again.  She was alone at her locker this time.  Damara stared at her taking in her features again.  Her waterfall of black ringlets, brown eyes that sparkled with happiness, tan skin that was sprinkled with freckles, and full red lips upturned in a smile.  She was very attractive it must be hard for her to keep boys away.  Damara wanted to go talk to her but something kept her back.  The Mituna look alike boy came up to the girl and kissed her causing her to giggle. Damara went to the lunch room and sat at a table alone.  She did not expect Rufioh to come sit next to her.  She gave him a pout as he stared at her.  He sighed and gave her a quick kiss.

               “So doll you going to tell me how you keep getting bruised?”  He asked.

               “Things happen.  Are you going to ask me that every time we have sex?”  She replied

               “Yes because I love you.”  He said then clapped his hand over his mouth like he said something wrong.

               Damara didn’t say anything she just slapped him and ran out of the room crying.  How could he say he loved her?  He just wanted her for sex.   She loved him but she couldn’t believe what he said.  He could have said that to stab her in the heart.  She sat in the bathroom crying she would be skipping her next class.  She pulled a special blade she carried with her out of her bag and lifted her skirt.  She cut her thigh deeply then grabbed some toilet paper and held it to the cut to stop the bleeding.  She sighed in relief she relaxed enjoying the sting of the cut.  Damara heard the bathroom door open and saw two pairs of feet enter the bathroom.  She could tell by the shoes is was Meenah and Aranea.  Damara could hear them kissing.  She wondered how she convinced Aranea to skip class.  Soon she heard moaning and wondered what she should do.  It would not be good if she left the stall.  She didn’t make a noise she just sat there tracing her many scars that were scattered along her thighs.  Damara didn’t keep track of the time that passed before the moaning turned into spent panting.  Once Damara was sure they were gone she left the bathroom and ran right into the girl.  The girl, whose name she learned was Aradia, started to say sorry but froze and looked scared.

               “Hey sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.”  Damara said

               “I can’t be talking to you.”  She said

               “Why not you don’t even know me.  Have I done something wrong to make it that way?”  Damara asked.  She didn’t know why but she just wanted to know her.  If it was anyone else she would have tried to scare them off by now.

               “You are my sister but my dad told me not to talk to you.  He said you are a bad person.”  She said looking down

               “That can’t be right.  That asshole doesn’t even know me.  I have been living with Doc Scratch being abused and raped excuse me if I have some bad habits.”  She almost yelled but she kept her tone down she didn’t need other people to know her business.

               “Is that really true?”  A voice asked.  A voice Damara really didn’t want to hear right now.  Rufioh finally knows the truth.  She let her guard down and he snuck up on her she was in trouble now.

               “Doc Scratch tells dad about how you are.  He says you cut, have sex willingly with strangers, and you smoke weed.”  She mumbles

               “Damara you need to go to the police.”  Rufioh said sounding like he was having trouble controlling his temper.

               “Doc Scratch is powerful if I thought I could take him down I would have already done it.  I can’t escape him.  I will never be able to get away not with all that I know.  He would kill me first.”  Damara sighed.

               “Damara I love you I will save you.”  Rufioh told her

               “You want to help keep your trap shut about this.  That is why I didn’t tell you and now that you know you could be in trouble.  Both of you need to watch your backs I am sorry Aradia I just wanted to talk to you so bad and now your life could be at risk.  Rufioh If you love me as you say you do just don’t tell anyone.  I have to go now.”  Damara said before heading to the exit.

               She ran out of the exit before anyone could grab her.  She went into the woods near the school to a secret spot that only she knows about.  She sat down and put her head in her hands.  What was she going to do?  She just put both Aradia and Rufioh in danger.  She would have to make sure Doc Scratch doesn’t find that any one knows.  She would have to protect them both.  Doc Scratch is the leader of the felt mob the only way she would ever be able to beat him is to get his rival mob the midnight crew.  She didn’t know the first way to get their help.  She would have to have to find them.  It was the only way to save her love and her sister.  For once in her life she felt like she would be able to do something good for once.  She was going to end this and end it soon.  Doc Scratch was going to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it for you all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter I hope you like it.


End file.
